Primitive Galaxy
by bats13
Summary: Star is thrown over the wall for stealing from a store. She thinks that she is now alone in Glasgow, but is soon proven wrong when she is taken by a group of apocalyptic tribals. Their leader, Sol, demands that she leads them over the wall and into Britain. One shot.


**Hey, guys! I noticed that there isn't one fic for the movie Doomsday. Maybe there is, I'm not sure, but I looked and looked and couldn't find one. So, here's something that I've been playing around with for a while now, I hope you will like it! It's only going to be a one-shot, and I'm not sure if I'll be expanding it, as my main priority right now is updating my story Beautiful Decay as often as I can. **

**Enjoy! **

**This story is rated M for language.**

* * *

**Primitive Galaxy**

Star was pissed. Well, she was more than pissed. She was royally pissed. How dare they kick her out of the city? She was just hungry, and that was all. Why was she being punished like this, just for being hungry? That grocery store had more than enough food, and it was too expensive, anyway. A couple candy bars and a nice steak was all she wanted. "We've got enough problems around here, missy, and you're a repeat offender" they'd said, and decided to toss her over the wall. Well, they didn't exactly toss her, more like lowered and then dropped her from high enough that her knees hurt and she had scrapes on her legs. Bastards. Just because they were having a bad day, didn't mean they had to kick her out. She was pretty sure that she was the only person that had ever been on the other side in years. Maybe this was a new type of punishment.

Star clunked on down the road, her platform boots making quiet thuds every time she lowered her feet. What was she going to do now? She didn't even have a weapon, but it wasn't like she really needed one anyway, right? There wasn't even anyone in Glasgow! What was she going to do, live alone in an empty city? She adjusted her backpack on her back and hoped that the city still had some supplies left.

Star sighed and pulled up the zipper on her black hoodie. It had gotten dark, and it was cold. She turned around to face the wall, and saw a few soldiers lined up along the top. One of them blew her a kiss, and she flipped him off.

Star's bright pink hair was put into two buns on each side of her head, and they bounced with every step she took. One of the buns came undone, and she stopped to put it back into place.

_ Just because I'm the only person in this damn country, doesn't mean I should throw my looks out the window._

She kept walking, and eventually the wall kept getting smaller and smaller until it was barely visible. Star stopped at every car she saw, hoping one of them would work, but none did. After an hour of walking, she reached a heard of cows. She had never seen that many cows in her life, and wondered why there were so many.

_At least I'll have an unlimited supply of hamburgers... _

Star laughed to herself for a bit, but stopped. She should be panicking, not laughing! She was so, so screwed.

Star kept walking until she saw a bike on the road, and she stopped and picked it up. The tires were still in decent shape, and she thought it better than walking. She hopped onto the bike and peddled down the road, not even quite sure where she was going.

She was relieved when she saw a sign that said she was entering Glasgow. Maybe she could find a place where she could take a nap.

She kept pedaling until she heard voices. Her mood instantly lifted, until she listened more closely. It sounded like arguing. Not wanting to take any chances, she dropped the bike and dove behind the closest car and tried to get a view of what was going on.

It was two guys arguing. They were both wearing torn clothing. One of them had a leather vest with a ripped t-shirt underneath, and the other had no shirt and shredded black pants. Both had insane, spiky hair.

_ Who are these guys?_

Star tried to get closer to them, and she inched along the car, trying to stay out of view.

"Fuck!" she cried out. A piece of the car's hood was torn, and the sharp metal cut into her forearm. The cut wasn't bad, but it stung.

Her cry caught the attention of the two men, and they turned around, their eyes lighting up in surprise.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the one in the leather vest said, yanking Star up and away from the car.

"She's mighty nice, huh?" the shirtless one said, licking his lips.

"You come with us, girly, we'll take good care of ya."

The men began to drag her away, and Star struggled against their hold.

"Guys, I think we've got a misunderstanding here," Star said, trying to keep her voice steady. "You don't want me! Come on!"

Her confident voice only made them chuckle. "Oh no," said the shirtless one, "That's where you're wrong. We do want you."

"What the fuck is _that_?" shrieked a female voice, and the men stopped in their tracks.

Star stopped struggling and looked up to see a woman with a strange design tattooed onto her face, and she was wearing a brown leather bra. Her dark brown hair was in numerous braids, and she had leather cuffs on her arms.

The woman stomped over to them and lifted up Star's chin. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm Star."

"Star?" she spat, and yanked her hand away from Star's chin roughly, her long nails leaving small scratches. "Where did you come from? I don't remember seeing you around, especially with that hair." She looked disgusted.

Star shrugged. "I like my hair. It looks like cotton candy."

The woman slapped her. "Enough jokes! Where did you come from?"

"I came here from over the wall."

They gasped and stared at her. After a moment, the woman spoke again. "How did you get over the wall?"

"Well, I got hungry, okay? I decided to rob this grocery store next to my apartment. They've got the best selection of candy bars, I swear-" The woman slapped her again. Star thought she really was going to get killed one of these days for her sarcasm.

Star sighed. "They threw me over the wall."

The woman looked her over, her eyes traveling up and down Star's body. "Take her to Sol."

The men began to drag her away, and Star panicked. "What's a Sol? Where are you guys taking me?" The men didn't answer her, but dragged her along the street until they turned left down a metal staircase. Down there, there was a long alley, with barred doors along one side. The men opened one of them and threw Star into one of the cells, and locked the door behind her, but not before slapping a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs on her.

Star held up her hands in disgust. "Really? Really?"

The man who locked her in said nothing as he walked away from her cell, leaving her alone.

Star looked back down at the cuffs. "Well, at least they match my hair."

She wasn't sure how long she was in the cell for, and she was pacing constantly. She eventually sat down in the chair that was in the middle of the room. Star wasn't even sure what she was waiting for.

After a long while, her head fell back against the chair and she drifted off into a light sleep.

"Well, well, well. Who's the sleeping beauty?" said a voice. It had an accent, a Scottish accent.

Startled, she quickly opened her eyes to see a man's face only inches from hers. He looked amused and furious at the same time. He had dark eyes with black eyeshadow smudged all around them, and his hair she thought was even crazier than hers. It was a bleached blonde mohawk with braids in it on the back of his head, and the rest of his head was cleanly shaved. Star dropped her gaze and looked lower. He was shirtless, and had numerous scars along his chest. He wasn't incredibly muscular, but he was lean and his muscles were nicely defined. If she wasn't so scared, Star wouldn't mind staring at that chest just a little longer...

"Hey!" Star was thrown back into reality when the man grabbed her cheeks with one hand and pushed them in, making her mouth pucker. "I said, how did you get here?"

"I was thrown over the wall."

The man let her go and paced the room. The guy who had locked her in earlier stepped up to him. "Sol, do you know what this means?"

"Shut up, shut up!" he screamed, clutching his head. He stopped pacing and marched up to Star. He placed both his hands on the chair's armrests, holding Star in place.

"You're going to get us over that wall," he said huskily.

Star shook her head. "How? Do you even know how high that wall is?"

"We'll think of something, sweetheart." He patted her cheek a little too roughly.

The woman with the tattooed face came in, smirking at Star.

"Ah, Viper," Sol put an arm around her and french kissed her in front of everyone. Star cringed, but she felt slightly jealous.

_ Wait a second, that's crazy. Sol is just a dirty tribal, or whatever he is. That Viper bitch can have him for all I care..._

Sol and Viper stopped sucking face and he continued speaking. "I wanted to thank you for brining this girl. She's going to help us get over the wall," he said to Viper.

Viper's eyes narrowed at Star and she stuck her tongue out at her. Star could have sworn she heard her hiss.

_She reminds me of a snake..._

"Oh goody," Viper answered him, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Loud cheers and yelling could be heard from outside, and Star wondered what was happening. How many of them were there? She thought everyone had died during the outbreak.

"They're waiting for you," Viper said to Sol, and started to pull him outside.

He turned around to walk outside, but stopped, remembering something.

"Bring the girl," he said, gesturing to Star, and the guy that locked her up walked over to her. He picked her up roughly by the elbow and dragged her outside.


End file.
